A New Person
by Maia-056
Summary: Furihata Kouki went missing on April 12th. It's been days since then, and now a Rakuzan rematch awaits Seirin. Kuroko's Point of View. Weird title, bad summary, sorry for the draft-like story. Happy -Late- AkaFuri Day! \(- -)/


Happy Late AkaFuri Day!

The story is in Kuroko's point of view, and is written poorly in under than thirty minutes. I was inspired by a mini doujinshi, and decided to write this. I'm sorry in advance for mistakes or clear signs of rushing. This is just like...a draft story? I might fix it up in the near future. Sorry for being late to such a wonderful day.

I wrote this on 2:38 am on April 13th.

_**Seijuurou Akashi x Kouki Furihata**_

**Warning:** Yaoi, Typos, Mistakes, Bad Writing, etc.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KnB. The awesomeness wouldn't exist if I owned it.

Furihata Kouki went missing on April 12th.

* * *

I walked onto Seirin's court, where all players were once gathered, bearing Seirin's title as the number one in Japan on their shoulders. It has been about two weeks since Seirin defeated Rakuzan in the Winter Cup. Despite that, everyone still trained diligently, determined to be the best of the best.

My baby blue eyes scanned the court once more, narrowing just the slightest. The smell of basketball and sweat lingered in the air, bothering my nose enough, but that smell was almost nostalgic, so I didn't actually mind.

It was Sunday, and I was able to get into the gymnasium. Surprisingly, the lock wasn't there. Was someone already in the gym? You know, I doubt that. The lights were turned off. A staff member probably just forgot to close the door. My mind was going from topic to topic. I thought that if I wasn't distracted, I would start regretting everything.

A team member, and even though he wasn't a starter, had gone missing. He was always cheering me on, and we even worked in the school library together. He helped me with my problems, while I helped him with his.

I don't know why or how Furihata went missing. All I know was that it most likely had something to do with that so-called, 'friend' of his. Sure, Akashi Seijuurou was my former captain, but if he were to do something horrendous to one of my close friends, I would never forgive him.

Ever since you-know-who went missing, I've never even seen one tear fall from that man's face. He wasn't in grief. In fact, he was smirking with triumph.

Hah, to think he lost a match for once in his life, yet he was smiling. He definitely did something to Furihata. I sighed, walking out of the gymnasium. I could feel the air stinging my eyes. Furihata was an important accessory of our team. Every player is important to the tight bond we all shared. To have that bond loosen, even of it was just a bit, we would all fall.

Tomorrow, we have a rematch against Rakuzan. Maybe that was why he was smirking? Who knows...? I shook my head lightly, holding my head high. I nodded to myself to assure one thing. Since Furihata wouldn't be able to play, I would play for him.

Life's become filled with frustration and confusion ever since that incident happened.

Things were looking quite grim...

* * *

The next day came by pretty quickly. I didn't want it to, though. I didn't want to be reminded of that heterochromatic male, or else the picture of the whole Seirin team would flash in my mind, including a certain brunette.

Though, the scene I saw on the court wasn't expected, it also kind of was. Even so, everyone looked fairly shocked, along with the audience. Every single person knew he was gone. Or at least they thought they knew.

A young boy, a bit taller than me and shorter than the Emperor, walked out to the court, wearing a jersey that held the number twelve on it.

The thing was... Furihata Kouki was bearing the name, 'Rakuzan' above his jersey number. He even had a smug expression that resembled one of Akashi's. It was close to frightening. In his right hand, a basketball that he casually dribbled around, not even glancing at it once, and with no effort, he was able to push the ball back and forth against the squeaky, shiny floor.

I stared in disbelief, mouth agape. Being the closest to Akashi, I immediately confronted him. "Akashi-kun..." I started warily, the pause noticeable. "What...did you do to Furihata-kun...?" My voice became quieter and even started to waver. I couldn't glance away from Furihata. Actually, was that even him? Kagami and the rest of the team seemed to have their doubts.

The red head turned to me, that signature smirk of his on his face. His white and blue jacket hung over his shoulders, making him look like a real Emperor. He smiled, that smile sending shivers down everyone's spines.

"Oh, Tetsuya. What ever are you speaking of?" Akashi questioned, taking a step closer at me, as if he was threatening me. "Kouki is perfectly normal." The tone in his voice wasn't convincing at all. It made my doubts pile even higher. I silently glared at Akashi, clenching my fist.

"Watch." He said, swiftly moving over to my teammate. My former teammate. Akashi stopped in front of Furihata, who just blankly looked up at Rakuzan's captain without a word. That was most definitely not his usual reaction. He would have yelped and backed away, not stare back with dignity at that freaky Emperor.

What Akashi had done next caught me a bit off guard. I could see him glance at me from the corner of his eyes right before grabbing Furihata's chin. He smiled.

"Kouki, could you please tell our opponent what will happen in this game today?" The said boy didn't flinch nor did he even react. He merely moved his eyes to peer over at me, Akashi still holding his chin. I shuddered. That cold and dead look in his eyes reflected emptiness. I couldn't recognize my once, close friend anymore.

"Ah..."

I blinked, flinching. Today was just throwing surprises at me, huh? His voice. Furihata's voice wasn't shaking or wavering. It wasn't high-pitched like how it would be whenever he was nervous. His tone was low and he looked pretty confident, albeit, frowning.

"Rakuzan will crush Seirin and become number one. You hear that, _Tetsuya_?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wow I wrote this in such a rushing and messy manner that I'm ashamed, but I'm also too lazy. I'm ashamed by that too...oh, jeez...I never learn from my mistakes. Ah, whatever. Can you guess what happened to Furi? 'Cause I don't know. OTL And I haven't finished Fateful Meetings, I know. I'll...try. My efforts are just...in the homework section right now.


End file.
